53 centímetros
by risitta
Summary: —¿Quién te embarazó? —formuló de golpe. —No lo vas a creer, pero tú lo hiciste. —¿Qué? —gritó— ¿Por qué demonios no lo recuerdo bien? Respiré muy profundo —Porque, técnicamente, te violé.
1. Perra perversa

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Resumen:** —¿Quién te embarazó? —formuló de golpe. —No lo vas a creer, pero tú lo hiciste. —¿Qué? —gritó— ¿Por qué demonios no lo recuerdo bien? Respiré muy profundo —Porque, técnicamente, te violé.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Talvez el fic esté cortito, eso depende de su aceptación. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto, espero que no sea mucha molestia pedir un valioso comentario. ¡Sakura violó a Sasuke y no nos invitó! _Desgraciada._

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Perra perversa.

* * *

.

_¡Carajo!_

Dolía, ardía, calaba, pero a la vez, era maravilloso.

Intenté correr pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Salí de mi hogar desesperada y caminé lo más que pude. Soy fuerte, esto debería ser muy fácil; pero no lo es. Llevo meses esperando este momento, ¡debería ser sencillo!

La gente me mira, como si analizaran la situación. Son tan desalmados, ven a una regordeta caminar como pato mientras suda como cerdo y no le brindan ayuda. ¡Que se pudran todos!

Ahí está la viejita que hace unas horas me vendió unos deliciosos caramelos. ¿No se da cuenta de mi presencia? Talvez está ciega. Es tan longeva que de seguro ya no le funcionan bien sus sentidos. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Yo soy joven y tampoco me funcionan.

_¡No, no, no!_

Si tuviera una pareja estable, esto nunca habría sucedido. Tengo 26 años y ni siquiera un novio. Seré muy inteligente y todo, pero en la materia del amor reprobé.

_Duele. Sí, duele. ¡Ayúdenme!_

¡No puede ser! El cabrón está aquí, me está observando. Respira Sakura, respira. ¿Por qué de toda la gente aquí precisamente él es el que me pone atención?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

Nada imbécil, tu linda presencia me hace sudar y hace que mi panza se infle como un enorme globo.

—No te importa —trato de sonreír, más no puedo. Mi respiración es agitada.

—Te ves horrible —dijo.

Claro, tu tan sensible y solidario como siempre.

_¡Mierda, duele más, alguien detenga esto!_

—Gracias —hago una mueca de dolor.

—Tú no estás bien —me carga en sus brazos.

Oh, no me digas.

—¿Qué te sucede? —cuestionó mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

—¡Voy a parir imbécil! —grité, de verdad no soportaba su voz. No contestó— Llévame con Tsunade, ¡rápido! —comenzó a correr con sutileza. Vaya que es obediente cuando quiere.

Todo lo que pasó después de ahí está algo confuso en mi mente. Me aplicaron anestesia y creo que inmediatamente me llevaron a trabajo de parto; y a pesar de que estaba sedada, puedo asegurar que no hay dolor que se le compare.

Tsunade trajo al mundo a mi pequeño retoño. Oír su llanto fue como liberarme de tanta preocupación. Por fin me siento en paz.

Mi mentora puso al bebé en mis brazos, es un lindo varoncito con cabellos negros. No me percaté de que el hombre que me había traído al hospital siempre estuvo presente.

Es su padre, tiene todo el derecho. Se acaban de llevar a mi niño a descansar. Mide 53 centímetros y pesa 3 kilos 752 gramos. ¡Es tan hermoso!

Me dormí apenas lo alejaron de mí. Cuando desperté me sentía extraña, extrañaba mi barriga. Me acaricié el vientre y vi como él se acercaba a mí. ¿En qué momento entró?

—Así que lo ocultaste, eres muy inteligente —fue como si me halagara.

—Tú eres muy tonto —sonreí débilmente.

—¿Quién te embarazó? —formuló de golpe.

—No lo vas a creer pero —respiré profundo—… tú lo hiciste.

—¿Qué? —gritó. Creo que el eco se escuchó en todo el hospital— ¿Por qué demonios no lo recuerdo bien?

—Tampoco vas a creer esto, pero —respiré aún más profundo—, técnicamente, te violé.

Nunca olvidaré ese momento. El sereno Sasuke Uchiha tuvo que apoyarse en la pared mientras su mirada lucía perdida.

Es normal, ¿no? Después de todo, le robé su honor.

Definitivamente soy una _perra perversa_.


	2. Alcohol, un sedante y… ¡viagra!

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Notas:** Con el capítulo pasado me di cuenta de que muchas personas que comentaron deseaban saber cómo hizo Sakura para violar a Sasuke. Cuando terminé de leer los comentarios una palabra se me vino a la mente instantáneamente: _pervertidas_; ustedes por leerlo y yo por imaginarlo, pero me agradan mucho y lamento decirles que sólo leeran una especie de "sexo resumen" porque no se me da el hecho de escribirlo explícitamente, no soy buena en eso.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Alcohol, un sedante y… ¡viagra!

* * *

.

Me encontraba escondida debajo de mi escritorio. Respiré profunda y repetidamente. El plan que mi mente elaboró con facilidad era cruel, vil y especial. Me llevé los dedos a la boca y comencé a morder mis uñas, hice una mueca de dolor cuando me di cuenta que había llegado a la carne y que no había ni rastro de lo que un día fueron mis preciosas uñas. Oí unos gritos y me asusté; en mi sicótica interior, sentir que me perseguían era bastante cotidiano, en Sakura Haruno, claro que no.

Asomé la cabeza y volví a esconderme cuando oí la voz de la perra de Ino Yamanaka. Estoy segura que hoy se encargará de hacerme el día imposible. La puerta se abrió de sopetón y lo único que pude hacer fue tomar rápidamente el libro que yacía tirado en el suelo. Lo apegué a mi cuerpo con anhelo y mi rubia amiga me sacó arrastrando de mi pequeño escondite.

Pensé una vez más con claridad. La Sakura normal nunca se hubiera escondido debajo del escritorio de su propia oficina, donde casi vivía permanentemente. No, la Sakura normal saldría corriendo y se escondería como una buena ninja, no como este pedazo de miedosa en la que me he convertido.

Apreté duramente los ojos, esperando el majestuoso sermón que Ino, como siempre, me daría. Ella parece mi madre y sólo es mi mejor amiga. No entiendo la actitud sobreprotectora que tiene conmigo. Puede convencerme con un simple _"Sakura sal y acompáñame a la fiesta"_. Pero no, la señorita reproches prefiere hacer su circo y ofenderme cada vez que puede.

—¿Qué mierda haces escondida el día de tu cumpleaños? —me cuestionó una vez que me depositó en mi asiento.

Claro, olvidé mencionar que hoy cumplo veintiséis años y que, por Dios santo, no estoy para nada, repito, para nada feliz con este hecho. Estoy envejeciendo y sigo soltera como una vil cachorrita abandonada. Puedo jurar que en un año más las tetas se me caerán, las arrugas llenaran mi rostro y engordaré sin poder evitarlo. Es la triste vida de las solteras de Konoha.

_No, creo que generalicé demasiado; es la triste vida de la única solterona de Konoha._

—Ino, sabes que tengo un trauma con eso de la edad —lloriqueé—. No debo celebrar el hecho de que estoy vieja como una pasa.

—No seas exagerada, Sakura —dijo, haciendo acto de presencia, Naruto.

Se acercó delicadamente a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Correspondí sin pensar ante tal acto, le agradecí mentalmente que por fin me haya salvado de las horribles y callosas garras de Ino. Respiré más tranquilamente, cuando nos separamos y él me miró con esa ternura característica en sus ojos, una enorme culpa cubrió mi ser.

Deseé haberle correspondido cuando éramos unos simples adolescentes. Él me amaba y yo, cegada por el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, lo desprecié, tirando a la basura muchos años de mi vida. Desperdicié tiempo muy valioso dándome cuenta que Sasuke nunca me amaría y que Naruto era el chico ideal. Pero no me gustaba y ya era demasiado tarde cómo para pedirle que fuéramos algo más que mejores amigos. Nuestros lazos se habían fortalecido y ahora él ya no sentía nada más que cariño por mí.

_Nota mental: Sakura, eres una idiota._

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Ino, alejando a Naruto de mí—. ¡Por fin ya tienes 26! Es hora de que te consigas un galán. ¿No crees?

_¡Zo-zo-zo-zorra!_

—Gracias, tu siempre tan linda —bisbisé sin mucho interés.

No tengo ánimos para que me recuerden a cada segundo que estoy ruca y sin una maldita pareja. Cómo odio a Ino Yamanaka en estos momentos, tengo ganas de asesinarla y torturarla hasta que su boca deje de pronunciar palabra alguna. Así me ahorraría muchas jaquecas.

Me sacó del hospital casi arrastrando. Naruto siempre sonreía cuando Ino hacía una rabieta porque yo le ocasionaba un dolor de cabeza muy agudo (algo recíproco, pensé). Cuando me aferré a un árbol y les juré que por nada del mundo iría a una de sus infantiles fiestas sorpresas, mi mejor amigo me cargó en sus brazos y cada vez que yo intentaba escapar me apretaba fuertemente, causándome un poco de dolor.

Llegamos muy pronto al "Ichiraku Ramen Bar", que fue remodelado hace un año y ahora era posible que toda la aldea comiera ahí dentro, todo porque el nuevo Hokage, Naruto, decidió convertir a su preciado restaurante favorito en una de las principales atracciones turísticas del pueblo. ¿No mencioné que el tonto era el nuevo jefe de jefes? Pues sí, aunque sea increíble para algunos, Naruto Uzumaki es Hokage de Konoha y no puede haber mejor persona en ese puesto. Yo soy la mejor médico ninja y, obviamente, su mano derecha. Sasuke es capitán ANBU y su mano izquierda.

Toda la gente gritó un emocionante _"¡sorpresa!" _y yo, como buena actriz, reaccioné totalmente sorprendida. ¿De que otro modo debería estar? Una multitud de personas conocidas se acercan, me felicitan y me abrazan con una gran sonrisa en la cara; sólo me queda decir gracias y corresponder el gesto. ¡Oh no! Que alguien me diga que el Uchiha no está en mi fiesta sorpresa y menos la cacatúa de Karin. ¡Oh si, si están! Y se dirigen justo a mí.

—Felicidades, querida —Karin me abrazó—. Los años te sientan bien.

_¡Hipócrita!_

—De nada, linda —sonreí.

_Puedes morirte, cara de calcetín sucio._

—Hn —oí.

Siempre tan expresivo. Me acerqué a abrazarlo, porque está claro que él ni muerto lo haría por su propia voluntad. El palmeó mi espalda en un par de ocasiones y, con más confianza, correspondió mi abrazo. Me sorprendió ese gesto. A lo lejos pude ver al Hokage y los remordimientos volvieron a mi mente. Cometería un delito.

La gente comenzó a emborracharse: Ino besaba a su esposo Sai sin pudor, Tenten soltó su cabello y Neji la acariciaba como a un pequeño gatito. Naruto abrazaba a Hinata, Karin se restregaba en Sasuke y Suigetsu ardía en celos. Tsunade estaba arriba de una mesa bailando y Kakashi le metía un billete en medio de sus… bubis; el escenario semejaba una gran orgía.

Ino tenía un precioso bebé producto de su matrimonio con el chico sonrisas. Tenten y Neji concibieron a un par de gemelitos castaños con ojos perla. Todos tenían una pareja, Naruto flirteaba de vez en cuando con la Hyuuga y Sasuke… se rumoraba que él tenía sus quereres con la mierda viviente de Karin, que a su vez tenía un amorío con Suigetsu. ¿Dónde quedé yo? Sola, atrasada y refundida en un consultorio médico.

Todavía recuerdo cuando Tsunade me advirtió que no me dedicara tanto al trabajo y que buscara carne fresca porque se agota en cuestión de segundos. Tenía la boca llena de razón y yo el cerebro lleno de caca.

Comencé a platicar con Naruto, tomé dos caballitos de tequila para agarrar valor y fingí sentirme mal. Él, caballeroso como siempre, se ofreció para llevarme a mi casa. Acepté y sonreí maliciosamente. Una vez que estuvimos adentro, respiré y le ofrecí un refresco, él no se negó y yo, victoriosa, fui corriendo a la cocina a vaciar un sedante y dos pastillitas azules en un fresco jugo de naranja. Se lo di y esperé a que se lo bebiera, pero me dieron ganas de hacer pipi y corrí al baño.

Cuando salí, Naruto no estaba y el vaso se encontraba lleno. El alma se me pegó a los pies y sentí que perdía el aliento: mi macabro plan no había dado resultado.

—El idiota dijo que esperaba que te sintieras mejor —sonrió.

A leguas se notaba su estado de embriaguez y, con desilusión, lo ignoré. Me perdí durante unos segundos y cuando recobré el sentido Sasuke estaba bebiendo la poción mágica. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y corrí para detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me golpeé levemente la cabeza y rogué al cielo que las pastillas no hicieran efecto.

_Querido cielo, ¿por qué no me escuchaste?_

A los minutos la mirada perdida de Sasuke cambió a estar cargada de pasión y deseo. Me asusté cuando noté el gran bulto de su entrepierna. Aspiré todo el aire posible y me dije a mi misma que ya estaba hecho, no podía perder una gran oportunidad. Llené mi cuerpo de valor y me le acerqué al Uchiha provocativamente. Lo besé posesivamente y lo llevé a mi habitación. Una nueva persona se apoderó de mí, lo tiré en la cama y lo desvestí rápida y completamente. El correspondía torpemente a mis acciones, claro estaba totalmente drogado y fuera de sus cavilaciones.

Los dos fuimos como dos animales salvajes. Creo que me excedí en el viagra pero valió la pena cada miligramo de jugo. Me dejé llevar por el momento y perdí mi virginidad en manos de quien menos esperé… ¡Pero de qué manera lo disfruté! Tuvimos sexo durante dos horas sin parar. En un momento él se quedó dormido y yo tuve que realizar el trabajo sola. Cuando me llenó de su esencia quedé totalmente satisfecha. Me vestí y entré al baño.

—Sakura —gimió.

Me asusté, pensé que se había despertado pero no fue así. Él mencionó mi nombre por vil acto reflejo. Sonreí nostálgicamente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sasuke se dejaría manipular por una mujer tan débil como yo? Si es tan bueno en la cama cuando esta parcialmente inconsciente, ¿cómo lo será totalmente consciente? Me abofeteé mentalmente, no debo pensar esas cosas y menos en la situación en la que estoy. Lo vestí con dificultad y lo arropé con mi sábana favorita. Caminé como loca por toda la habitación y, cuando me sentí verdaderamente cansada, me dormí a su lado.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —se quejó.

Me desperté sobresaltada.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —le pregunté dudosa.

Me miró como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara. Se quedó en trance durante unos minutos.

—No —respondió desconcertado.

_Gracias Dios porque no recuerda lo que le hice._

—Te quedaste dormido.

—¿En tu cama? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

_Sí, en medio de un apasionante acto sexual._

—Sí, te sentiste mareado y te recostaste aquí mientras yo te preparaba un té, pero cuando regresé te habías dormido y decidí no molestarte.

—Hn —se paró y caminó a la puerta.

Lo seguí sin cavilar. Cuando salió y caminó desorientado por la banqueta no dudé en reír. Soy muy mala. Muy, muy mala.

—¡Gracias! —le grité.

Volteó y me miró con curiosidad, negué con la cabeza y me despedí agitando mi mano derecha mientras me recargaba en el cuadro de la puerta. Le agradecí por haber engendrado en mí algo tan preciado como un hijo y por no recordar absolutamente nada, me ahorraría muchísimos problemas. Entré y tomé una ducha. Me recosté en la cama y volví a dormir. Decidí llevar a cabo mi plan en mis días fértiles para aumentar las posibilidades y, aunque originalmente no estaba incluido en el paquete, Sasuke me acababa de dar el mejor regalo de mi vida.

_Y yo le regalaría lo mejor a él._

Me desperté a medio día y me asusté totalmente. ¡Cometí un grave delito! Pero no hay pruebas, lo único que podía incriminarme eran los rastros de unas sustancias en la sangre de mi víctima: _alcohol, un sedante y… ¡viagra!_


	3. Vomité

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Notas:** Lo único que puedo hacer es pedir perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo. No tengo excusas. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Vomité.

* * *

.

Al ver que mi regla no llegaba, compré diez pruebas de embarazo y, después de haber puesto mi orina en ellas, las acomodé una tras otra en la mesa, parecían una formación militar. Me sentía tan paranoica que casi corría por todos los rincones de mi casa. Me acerqué y me alejé una y otra vez a la mesa, tenía curiosidad por ver qué resultado arrojaban; pero el miedo me ganaba y terminaba acostada en la cama viendo el techo.

Si el resultado daba negativo, la depresión me inundaría, de eso estaba segura. Todo lo malo que hice no daría frutos, la consciencia a largo plazo estaría tranquila, pero a corto plazo me recordaría que otra vez estaba sola sin nadie a quién hacer feliz.

Las noches serían más largas y el trabajo se haría aún más pesado. Las películas dramáticas me harían llorar ríos enteros; las duchas se extenderían y los pensamientos suicidas colmarían mi mente. Era la historia que una y otra vez se repetía en mi vida.

Si el resultado arrojaba positivo, la presión crecería en niveles descomunales. Era obvio que la felicidad llenaría mi vida y las sonrisas jamás me faltarían, los problemas serían insignificantes y el trabajo lo haría con ánimo, porque ahora alguien me esperaría en casa.

Pero la espalda me pesaría más, porque nadie podía saber quién era el padre de la criatura. Nadie se podía enterar de las cosas viles que tuve que hacer para conseguir a mi bebé. La comunidad me tacharía de arpía, pero el daño sería insignificante.

_Lo único que debía hacer era ver las malditas pruebas. _

Me acerqué pacientemente, nada me molestaba, nada me presionaba; sólo estábamos mi consciencia y yo. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos, agarré una de las pruebas y la puse frente a mí. Inhalé todo el aire que mis pulmones podían sostener, abrí los ojos y éstos comenzaron a llorar al ver el resultado. Mis manos se guiaron solas y alcanzaron las demás pruebas. Todas decían lo mismo: _positivo._

Brinqué y bailé por un buen rato hasta que mis pies no resistieron, con mis brazos protegía a mi barriga que pronto crecería. Ahí adentro un nuevo ser se formaba y con él venía la felicidad.

Tomé una ducha y sonreí todo lo que restó del día.

Pero en la noche, mi subconsciente me habló. ¿Cómo demonios escondería mí barriga? Estaba claro que en unos meses comenzaría a crecer y la excusa debía ser creíble, dado que en esta aldea casi no hay gente ingenua e inocente. Mi mente debía idear un buen plan, para que los demás no sospecharan.

Y después, ¿cómo iba a explicar el hecho de que tenía un hijo? Podía inventar que era adoptado, pero eso repercutiría en la salud mental de mi retoño. Además, era obvio que se iba a parecer a su papá. Si sus ojos eran negros e hipnotizantes no podría ocultar que el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha era su padre y si nacía con el mismo carácter arrogante estaría totalmente jodida.

La culpa aumentaba minuto a minuto. Pero la sensación de plenitud la cubría perfectamente. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, ignorando al mundo entero; sólo existíamos el bebé que crecía en mi vientre y yo.

_¡Soy una perra egoísta!_

Al despertar, todo parecía de color rosa. El día parecía perfecto. Tomé una pastilla de ácido fólico (hacía tres meses que lo consumía) y desayuné hot cakes. Salí al trabajo a las ocho en punto y, en el camino, saludé a todas las personas que se me cruzaban.

En el hospital todo sucedió con rapidez. Curé algunas heridas, diagnostiqué resfriados y ayudé a una anciana a caminar a la salida. Nada me ponía triste o me hacía enojar; hasta los mínimos detalles se guardaban en mi memoria y mis zapatillas dejaron de ser mis enemigas.

Cuando termine, fui a comer al Ichiraku, puesto que Naruto me había invitado el día anterior. Él, en cuanto me vio, se me lanzó encima y me abrazo efusivamente, como siempre lo hacía, yo correspondí. Me plantó un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Sus ojos enseñaban la alegría que su alma sentía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó, haciendo una mueca de duda.

—Nada.

_¡Estoy embarazada y feliz!_

—Podría jurar que tus ojos brillan más de lo normal —me sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Tienes novio?

Sasuke, que acababa de llegar, me miró con sorpresa y recelo. Sentí que me atravesaba el cuerpo y que conocía todos mis secretos. Me asusté por un segundo, mientras él seguía viéndome, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto. Llegué a pensar que estaba celoso pero lo cierto era que estaba de mal humor, como siempre.

—Claro que no —carcajeé.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó impaciente Naruto.

—Sólo es un buen día —sonreí.

Después el apetito hizo rugir a mis tripas. El rubio pidió una ronda de ramen para los tres; cuando terminé mi plato, la sensación de hambre no se iba y pedí otro plato más. Sasuke me miró con extrañeza, pues sabía perfectamente que yo solía comer poco. Usualmente ni siquiera me terminaba un plato.

Pasaron dos meses desde el día en el que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Todo marchaba normal, los mareos, las náuseas, los cambios de humor, los antojos y todas esas cosas no se habían hecho presentes. Agradecía una y otra vez que mi panza no se abultara, pues seguía manteniendo mi figura; eso sí, pesaba unos cuantos kilos de más, pero nada drástico.

Llevaba una vida plena. Ya no me quejaba de las tonterías de antes: que si no había azúcar para el café, que si la comida estaba fría, que si las enfermeras no hacían bien su trabajo, que si las madres eran sobreprotectoras con sus hijos, que si la gente fingía enfermedades para no trabajar, en fin, todas esas cosas antes me daban dolor de cabeza; pero definitivamente ya no me sentía así.

Ahora al mirar a través de la ventana, no sólo veía a niños corriendo por las calles, sino que escuchaba cada una de sus historias; pues la profundidad de mis sentimientos alcanzaba a mi mente y ésta elaboraba cuentos para transmitirle a mi bebé.

La familia se convirtió rápidamente en una de las bases más primordiales, pues antes a mis padres no les ponía atención, los dejaba siempre en segundo plano; pensaba que siempre estarían ahí para mí. Si yo no los aprovechaba al máximo, ¿quién querría aprovecharme a mí? Pues el que es bueno con sus padres, obtiene el premio mayor en el cielo.

Pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña malcriada de antes y eso me preocupaba. Aunque mi barriga no creciera, algún día lo haría y tendría que dar explicaciones; no sólo a los que preguntaran, sino a todos en general. Me aterraba la idea de revelar mi secreto, y ahí me di cuenta que no soy más que una idiota egoísta, pues lo ideal era que mi criatura creciera al lado de su padre y no a la sombra de un escándalo.

Tampoco podía negar que la situación creaba mucha adrenalina. Me parecía excitante esconderme de la luz pública. Y, aunque mi cerebro maquinaba muchos planes a la vez, ninguno parecía lógico y común; todos eran drásticos y feos, alocados y algo idiotas.

Entonces, como si Dios me mandara una vía de escape, Naruto me mandó llamar para avisarme que la aldea de Suna necesitaba mis servicios por aproximadamente cinco meses. Creo que todo se trataba de refuerzos médicos pues, según tenía entendido, la calidad de los hospitales de allá estaba muy jodida y las enfermedades estaban amenazando a la población infantil.

Así que esa fue la coartada perfecta. En cinco meses más yo ya estaría a punto de dar a luz y podía quedarme el tiempo necesario para parir sin presiones. La gente allá casi no me conocía y por los conocidos no me preocupaba, porque eran personas discretas que no se meten en las vidas ajenas.

En cuanto al bebé, podía decir que me había enamorado y que me entregué en cuerpo y alma a un hombre que sólo jugó con mis sentimientos; el bebé se adelantó por unas complicaciones que tuve y así las preguntas se calmarían un poco. No me bajarían de puta, claro está, pero era la única estrategia normal que mi cerebro elaboró.

Un día antes de partir mis amigos organizaron una pequeña reunión de despedida en casa de Ino. Todo fue muy bonito, me dieron regalos y me dijeron que me extrañarían. Me sentí muy contenta al recibir tantas muestras de afecto hasta que a la zorra de Karin se le ocurrió tragarse con su boca a Sasuke y el ni se inmutaba, estoy segura que hasta lo gozaba y por eso me encabroné.

Me disculpé con todos y les dije que me sentía un poco mal, que me dolía la cabeza y necesitaba descansar pues debía madrugar para irme. Salí echando chispas de ahí. Cuando llegué a mi casa me tiré en el sofá y comencé a maldecir y a llorar. No podía evitar sentir celos al verlo así con ella, siendo que hacía unos meses él había sido mío. Pero no podía reclamar nada, porque sólo yo recordaba ese momento; apreté más los dientes al sentirme estúpida e ingenua.

En la mañana metí todo lo necesario en una maleta, me duché y me puse la ropa más cómoda que encontré en mi armario. No quise llevarme todo pues tenía pensado comprar cosas allá, porque aumentaría de peso y no tenía caso cansarme en el camino. Me despedí de mi hogar y al salir, Sasuke me estaba esperando con esa mirada petulante de siempre; sin darme cuenta tomó mi maleta y empezó a caminar. Lo miré estupefacta.

—¿Crees que iba a dejarte ir sola? —cuestionó burlonamente.

—No necesito guaruras —rechisté.

Él sonrió triunfante. Me enojé pero no le dije que se fuera, pues de cierto modo me agradaba su presencia y el bebé necesitaba sentir la presencia de su padre. En todo el camino no nos dirigimos la palabra, pero su compañía me bastaba para no aburrirme. Cuando llegamos a Suna lo miré fijamente y descubrí que sus ojos trataban de decirme algo.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dije.

Lo abracé fuertemente. El correspondió.

—Hace días que no puedo dejar de soñar contigo —susurró.

Lo solté.

—¿No crees que ya estás lo suficientemente grandecito para tener sueños húmedos? —me burlé.

Se sonrojó.

—Sueño con el día de tu cumpleaños. Cuando te fuiste con Naruto yo los seguí porque me moría de los celos, esperé fuera de tu casa y vi salir a ese idiota muy rápido, así que pensé que te había hecho algo y entré a tu casa, bebí el jugo que estaba en la mesa y de ahí ya no recuerdo más —enmudeció—. De hecho, en mi sueño tú y yo nos besábamos.

Sentí pánico. ¿Celoso él? ¿Y si con el tiempo recordaba más? Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Lo miré y justo cuando iba a pronunciar unas palabras, _vomité_ al lado suyo. Él me miró con asco. Yo quise llorar.

_Si reunía el rompecabezas en su mente, él me odiaría._


	4. Degenerada

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Notas:** Perdón porque está muy corto. Creo que he perdido el talento.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Degenerada.

* * *

.

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en curar la herida en el torso perfecto de Gaara. No era muy profunda pero si muy grande y eso podía representar problemas en el futuro del soberano de la aldea de la arena. Terminé y me sonrió, cuando él hacía eso parecía que todo marchaba bien. Fijó su mirada en mí y después en mi barriga de 8 meses.

Cuando llegué estaba inmersa en preocupaciones, pues lo último que había sucedido con Sasuke me tenía muy estresada. A pesar de que no tuviéramos una buena relación no quería perder su amistad antes de tiempo; porque en el fondo sabía que lo perdería en algún momento futuro, no permitiría que las cosas se apresuraran.

Las personas de la aldea de la arena nunca me juzgaron. Para todos yo era la linda doctora que los cuidaba, también a sus hijos y a veces hasta a sus perros; me agradaba bastante el estilo de vida de este lugar.

Cuando Gaara me vio entrar a su casa por primera vez, me abrazó fuertemente. Le pregunté dónde viviría y él sin pensarlo un segundo me dijo que para eso estaba su casa. Me ofreció una habitación muy grande; yo no pude negarme. A pesar de que acababa de llegar me sentía como en el más lindo hogar.

Las ideas de una familia acogedora siempre me venían a la mente. Durante los cinco meses que llevaba viviendo en Suna, no hubo un solo día en el que no deseara que Konoha fuese igual a este sitio: el paisaje, los mercados, las personas, el gobierno. Sin conflictos, sin chismes, con mucho respeto y honor. Pero si mi aldea cambiaba, eso implicaba que las personas perdieran su esencia.

¿Qué sería de mí sin las notas informativas de Ino? Estoy segura que estaría muy atrasada y no tendría las primicias de todo lo que ocurría. ¿Qué sería Naruto sin la timidez de Hinata y qué sería de ella sin la espontaneidad de él? Porque así ellos dos son el uno para el otro, se complementan y forman una de las parejas más perfectas.

¿Cómo sería Kakashi si llegara siempre temprano? Una total catástrofe. ¿Y si Tsunade no hiciera ni un solo coraje al día? Un milagro. ¿Y si Chouji no comiera hasta hartarse? La comida se acumularía y habría descontrol económico. Tal vez si Shikamaru fuera responsable y nada holgazán contribuiría a crear un mejor nivel de vida.

El punto era que no debían cambiar por nada del mundo, porque debían conservar sus modos de vida, sus costumbres, sus sonrisas puras —menos la de Sai que era más falsa que las tetas de Karin—, sus vestimentas, sus sonidos, sus respiraciones; todo, absolutamente todo debía seguir igual.

_La única que cambiaría era yo. Pero no porque quería sino porque debía hacerlo._

Y de tanto que me lo repetía a veces hasta me permitía soñar un poco con regresar al tiempo para no cometer los mismos errores la próxima vez. Sin embargo, volver al pasado implicaba borrar a mi hijo del mapa y eso era algo impensable para mí, pues era todo para mí: mi inspiración, mi vida, mi razón de existir.

Gaara me dio la idea del nombre que le pondría a mi bebé. Pasamos toda una semana decidiendo y al final nos quedamos con los nombres que habíamos propuesto desde el principio: si era niña su nombre sería Aya y si era niño Kenshi.

El kazekage se percató de mi estado cuando tenía alrededor de cinco meses; nunca me cuestionó cosa alguna. Se alegró bastante, pues —un dato que yo no conocía— los bebés le fascinan.

Un día, después del trabajo, me invitó a cenar. Y sin que yo me lo esperara me hizo ver que había personas que podían leerte completamente sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de tu boca.

—¿Piensas contarle a Sasuke? —preguntó de golpe.

—¿Contarle qué? —traté de hacerme la desentendida.

—Que será papá.

—¿Quién te dijo a ti que él es el padre de mi hijo? —cuestioné algo enojada.

—Tú —sonrió.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —traté de hacer memoria— Francamente no lo recuerdo.

—Me lo dijiste desde el primer momento en el que supe que estabas embarazada.

Estuve en shock durante unos minutos. No podía creer que el secreto que tanto quise mantener hubiese sido descubierto y sin que yo me diera cuenta. La habilidad de Gaara era admirable, ciertamente perfecta. Según yo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escondiéndome de la sociedad.

_¿Tan obvia podía llegar a ser? _

Después de eso me vi obligada a contarle cada detalle de lo que había pasado. Él nunca me criticó ni me reprocho nada; me hubiera gustado que cuanto yo le dijera la verdad a Sasuke, él reaccionara de esa forma.

Cada día que pasaba, Gaara trataba de consentirme. Compraba comida chatarra, me llevaba a la feria, al parque, reducía mis horas de trabajo, me hacía reír cada vez que podía; me regalaba libros sobre la maternidad, sobre bebés, también a veces me daba ropa para mi hijo: se comportaba como todo un padre.

Entonces una idea cruzo por mi mente, descabellada como siempre. Intenté muchas veces pedirle el favor pero la vergüenza inundaba mi ser. Ya había causado demasiadas molestias como para pedir algo de semejante magnitud. Decidí abandonar esa idea y dejarme de fregaderas.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que me imaginé. Cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo, Naruto mandó una carta pidiendo que yo regresara. Me asusté, incluso llegué a desmayarme esa vez; la idea de regresar antes de tiempo y con una gran barriga me asustó.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la sociedad de Konoha. Le pedí al kazekage que inventara una excusa para que yo me pudiera quedar más tiempo hasta que naciera el bebé; él me aseguró que haría lo posible.

Y lo hizo, mandó a uno de sus subordinados a mi aldea y le avisaron a Naruto que era imposible que yo regresara, pues Gaara había sufrido un altercado con algunos rebeldes y resultó herido de gravedad. Le aseguraron que no era preciso que él fuera a Suna porque yo ya estaba cuidándolo muy bien.

Gaara me advirtió que si volvían a llamarme él no haría nada para mantenerme a su lado. De cierto modo yo lo entendía, no podía enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra y olvidarme de todo lo demás, tal como lo hacen los avestruces.

Como señora egoísta que soy, dejé de preocuparme por los demás y pensé sólo en mí.

Me aferré a la idea de que todo saldría bien y practiqué una y otra vez el discurso que le diría a mis amigos: que en Suna alguien me había enamorado, engatusado y abandonado con un bebé en mis entrañas y que nunca más volví a saber de él. Sonaba bastante convincente ¿no?

No me esmeré mucho en trabajar, pues mi barriga se convirtió en mi prioridad y con las comodidades que Gaara me daba no me hacía falta absolutamente nada. Creo que me confié demasiado y por eso caí al suelo y de nalgas.

Naruto mandó otra carta diciendo que era preciso que volviera, porque quería que fuera madrina de su boda con Hinata. Ahí no pensé en negarme; no podía fallarle dos veces en el mismo momento. Lloré de la desesperación pues me sentí encerrada en el mismo laberinto que yo había creado.

Duré una semana meditando lo que haría y henos aquí, curando las verdaderas heridas que unos rebeldes le hicieron a Gaara justo cuando iba a regresar a Konoha.

—Parece que alguien no quiere que te vayas —me dijo.

—Nadie quiere que yo me vaya, especialmente yo —musité.

Él me sonrió y volví a sentir que todo estaría bien; sentí paz. Le puse una venda y él se cubrió con su camisa. Sentí que era tiempo de irme, de ser valiente.

_En esta historia no estaba solamente involucrada yo._

El kazekage decidió acompañarme hasta Konoha. Yo insistí en que no fuera porque tenía heridas y debía descansar, pero él se aferró; alegó que yo tenía a un bebé de ocho meses en la barriga y que si era igual de impredecible que yo no podía confiarme pues podría salir en cualquier momento.

Accedí a que viniera conmigo porque necesitaba a alguien que me sujetara la mano cuando todos mis seres queridos me vieran con cara de decepción.

—Puedes decir que yo soy el padre de ese bebé —susurró.

Me quedé en shock.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso?

—Claro que sí, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

Lo medité.

Si alguien se atrevía a preguntar por el padre yo podría gritar que era Gaara de la arena. Aunque creo que eso sería traicionar la buena disposición de él y abusar de las mejores intenciones. Era algo de pensarse, no quería más problemas.

—Si me veo acorralada, recurriré a eso, te lo advierto —él sonrió.

El camino se me hizo larguísimo.

Llegamos a Konoha y en cuanto di el primer paso apreté fuertemente la mano de Gaara. Respiré hondo y seguimos caminando; estaba cómoda. Agarré fuerzas y no deje que nada me detuviera, ignoré lo que me rodeaba.

Cuando llegamos a la torre del hokage, Gaara me dijo que quería hablar a solas con Naruto, para explicarle de mi condición y decirle que se haría cargo de mí; que no le gustaría que yo fuera juzgada por algo hermoso que había pasado.

Entonces vi a una mujer anciana que vendía caramelos y sentí desde lo más profundo de mi ser la sensación de necesidad, estaba siendo víctima de los malditos antojos. Pensé en acercarme pero los remordimientos me inundaron.

Cedí ante los deliciosos caramelos azules que me hipnotizaron desde lejos. Compré una bolsa y empecé a devorármelos. Eran simplemente exquisitos, me los acabé en un santiamén. Gaara seguía hablando con Naruto y me puse paranoica. Tal vez Naruto lo estaba matando por lo que supuestamente me había hecho.

Si tan solo supiera que todo es mentira, a lo mejor hasta lloraría de la decepción pues yo era su adoración desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Gaara salió después de media hora y me compró otros caramelos. Mientras me sonreía, noté un toque de seriedad en su mirada y sentí que hiperventilaba. No había rastro de Naruto.

—Tendrás que esperar un rato más porque tu amigo no está aquí; iré a buscarlo.

No había mucha gente en las calles de Konoha, eso era raro; Gaara me llevó a mi casa y me ordenó que me quedara hasta que el regresase. Me reí tímidamente.

Pasaron dos horas y otra vez la paranoia se apoderó de mí. Se me volvieron a antojar los caramelos, pero esta vez quería unos rojos que mi mente se los imaginaba maravillosos. Luché por contenerme pero no pude.

Cuando estaba buscando un poco de dinero, sentí unos dolores punzantes en mi barriga. No me podía estar pasando esto y menos en este momento y lugar. Lloré de desesperación cuando me di cuenta que tontamente había confundido las contracciones con pataditas que me habían aquejado desde el día anterior.

Caminé frustrada y seguí el caminó por el cual había venido, de verdad era un dolor inexplicable. Entonces vi al gran Sasuke Uchiha caminando hacía la torre del hokage.

_Benditas coincidencias. _

Y en el momento preciso en el que él me pregunto "¿Qué te pasa?" sentí como se me reventó la fuente y regué el piso con ese líquido amarillo, mientras Sasuke me miraba atónito.

¿Eso me hace ser una _degenerada_?_  
_


	5. Pronóstico

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Resumen:** —¿Quién te embarazó? —formuló de golpe. —No lo vas a creer, pero tú lo hiciste. —¿Qué? —gritó— ¿Por qué demonios no lo recuerdo bien? Respiré muy profundo —Porque, técnicamente, te violé.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Tengo un GRAN bloqueo mental. ¡Hay que joderlo! Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Pronóstico.

* * *

.

Esa mirada que me dirigió jamás la iba a poder borrar de mi memoria. Toda la decepción y rabia que él podía acumular iban directamente hacia mí a través de sus ojos; esos mismos ojos por los cuáles me desvivía, hoy me arrancan por pedacitos el corazón.

No había nada qué hacer. Después de escuchar con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde que mi mente maquinó ese perverso plan hasta el día del parto, generó que Sasuke me odiara aún más, si eso era posible.

Quise explicarle lo desesperada que estaba pero él seguramente no quería escucharme, así que callé. Lo hice porque ya no quedaban más excusas o pretextos, porque la conciencia me decía que la hora de pagar las cuentas había llegado; callé porque muy en el fondo me había cobrado de cierto modo todo el daño que él un día llegó a hacerme.

Pero no hice todo eso por venganza, sino por soledad. Podía entender perfectamente a esa maldita, porque fue la que me orilló a todo esto; ella era más perra que yo, inclusive. Yo iba a morir en algunos años más, pero ella seguiría viva, atormentando a más gente débil y molesta como yo, haciéndoles cometer actos llenos de vergüenza, disfrazados de bondad.

Entonces, sacándome de mi trance, él se fue. No mencionó palabra alguna. Hubiese preferido mil veces que me gritara que me iba a morir, antes de se quedara callado. Pero así era Sasuke, no podía exigirle nada porque terminaba debiéndole.

Mis amigos me visitaron, pero tampoco hicieron muchos comentarios al respecto. Sabían con tan sólo ver a mi bebé que el padre era Sasuke Uchiha; el parecido era increíble. El único detalle que lo hacía cambiar eran sus ojos verdes, como los míos.

—Que bien escondido te lo tenías, bastarda —bromeó Ino—. _Lo hubiera pensado de cualquiera menos de ti._

Todo se resumía a eso. Lo hubieran esperado de Karin, de Ino, de Tenten, de Temari, incluso hasta de Hinata, pero menos de mí. ¿Por qué yo era la excepción? Ah claro, por ser la única soltera de la aldea; porque en un tiempo me jacté de mis buenos principios e iba por ahí sintiéndome _la linda mierda_.

Y ahora soy mierda mas no linda. Mi lindura se quedó sentada en mi consultorio al instante que cumplí veintiséis años. También había decidido quedarse ahí porque poco a poco la acabó la soledad.

_Y de nuevo todo se dirige a esa perra._

Duré tres días internada a causa de mis repentinas altas de presión. Gaara fue el último que me visitó, se ganó mi confianza con sus actos de humildad. Él, a pesar de conocer la verdad, no me repudiaba y, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con mis acciones, me apoyaba.

—No le dije a Naruto.

—¿Qué se suponía que debías decirle? —cuestioné un tanto confundida.

—Que yo era el padre de tu hijo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro, el gran detalle y sacrificio que Gaara estaba dispuesto a hacer para salvar mi pellejo.

_Eso me recuerda a que soy grosera._

—¡Oh, claro! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque estaba seguro que harías lo correcto —sonrió.

—Te pediré que no menciones esto a nadie, estoy segura que si alguien ajeno llega a saberlo, Sasuke me odiará más de lo que ya lo hace.

Él asintió con la cabeza. El secreto estaba a salvo.

Kenshi y yo partimos a casa sin tener noticias de su padre, el pronóstico continuó así por una semana. Realmente comenzaba a sentir que la maternidad era para mí. No me sentía sola y, muy a pesar de que mis senos escurrían la leche o de que el bebé no me dejaba dormir, todo parecía encajar perfectamente conmigo.

_Y entonces todo cambió._

Un día, Sasuke llego repentinamente y me quitó a mi bebé. Así sin más, simplemente se lo llevó. Traté de detenerlo pidiéndole que habláramos, que había una solución. Me paré firmemente en la puerta pero él no cedía, intenté golpearlo varias veces y lo único que conseguí fue más dolor.

—Si de verdad crees que eres una buena madre, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarnos ir. ¿Acaso crees que a tu hijo le gustaría saber lo que su madre hizo? No te engañes, ya todo el pueblo nos juzga. Al menos ten dignidad y acepta que esta vez te tocó perder. No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por el niño, ¿_o quieres que en el futuro se entere de que su madre es una basura_?

Abrió la boca y destruyó por completo toda mi vida. Soy basura, no valgo la pena. Mi bebé tiene a la peor mujer como progenitora, soy escoria, soy una violadora. Caí al piso con resignación mientras ellos salían por la puerta. Sentí las frías lágrimas que descendían a través de mis mejillas. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la realidad más cruel y dura que jamás habría imaginado. Traté de parar mi llanto pero fue inútil, mientras más trataba, más lloraba.

_Acepta que esta vez te toco perder._

¿Y cómo no habría de hacerlo? Sasuke se llevaba a mi hijo en sus brazos. Yo quería gritar, detenerlo, pero no podía; muy en el fondo sabía que yo tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Había considerado ser señalada por toda la sociedad de Konoha, cosa que sucedió cuando abandoné el hospital. Consideré también que mis amigos y, sobre todo, Sasuke, me vieran con decepción (pasó casi al instante), pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza que me quitaría a mi hijo.

Tampoco imaginé el dolor que eso me causaría. Era insoportable, sólo quería tener a mi bebé en mis brazos.

Entonces el tiempo transcurrió más lento de lo debido. Me di por vencida muy rápido. Me aislé del mundo; en una semana apenas y probé bocado, mi vida se hizo ermitaña. Dejaba que la gente se cansara de tocar la puerta, pues no quería saber nada del mundo. Pasaron 7 días, pero en mi interior sentí que fue todo un siglo.

Ideé muchos planes para recuperar a mi hijo: podía robármelo e irme a Suna donde tenía el apoyo de Gaara, podía irme a alguna otra villa y cambiar mi identidad para que nadie más me encontrara. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con mi estúpida conciencia otra vez?

Y Sasuke, ¿cómo lo destruiría cualquiera de mis acciones? Por fin tiene lo que tanto ha anhelado: un hijo. Le arruiné completamente su idea de familia, porque tal vez él tenía planeado casarse con Karin y tener hijos con miopía. Y ese fue otro duro golpe. No lo había tomado en cuenta. Siempre se había tratado de mi hijo y yo.

Entonces me quedé dormida soñando con puras cosas bonitas. Yo siendo la señora Uchiha y restregándole a Karin mi apellido. Kenshi corriendo por el jardín diciendo mamá y Sasuke esperándome en la ducha; que buen panorama. Pero ese hermoso paisaje se convirtió en una pesadilla, donde él me gritaba una y otra vez que me odiaba, mi hijo se avergonzaba de mí y Karin se burlaba porque yo no era nadie.

No debía huir como rata, no debía robar lo que por derecho me pertenece. Ahora era tiempo para enmendar mis acciones. Tenía que actuar como la persona madura que muy en el fondo era, hablaré civilizadamente con él y no me marcharé hasta arreglar las cosas. Me puse mi vestido rojo, me perfumé y me peiné.

Desgraciadamente mi determinación se fue al caño cuando, mientras compraba unos calcetines para Kenshi en una tienda, unas tipas se acercaron a mí con tono un poco brusco. Les pregunté qué carajo querían. Ellas estaban empeñadas en hacerme pagar por haberles quitado en secreto el derecho de decidir justamente quién sería la señora Uchiha.

_Y como interferí en sus planes, debía pagar por mi traición._

Intenté defenderme, alegando que todo había sido después de una noche de copas, pero pareció no importarles. Y cuando el asunto no podía ponerse más interesante, Karin hizo acto de presencia; sin esperarlo, me derribó de un golpe. No me dolió para nada, pero cuando menos lo pensé, ese golpe se había multiplicado y las otras estaban sobre mí tirando de mi cabello.

Obviamente yo me defendí, puesto que no soy para nada cobarde. Les di la golpiza de sus vidas, me reincorporé y traté de arreglar mi vestimenta. De pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y comencé a marearme, sentí como la sangre se resbalaba por mi cuero cabelludo. Karin me había golpeado con un florero de vidrio que estaba cerca y se rió a carcajadas de mí.

Comencé a caminar sin dirección aparente, mis pies se movían solos. En ese momento comenzó a llover y caí en el suelo. Cuando sentí que las lágrimas se asomaban, las reprimí. En medio de mi confusión me levante y caminé un poco más, hasta que llegué a casa de Sasuke.

_Toqué una vez._

_Toqué dos veces._

_Toqué tres veces._

La puerta se abrió. Sus ojos me encontraron.

—Perdóname —susurré—. ¡Perdóname! —grité.

Ni un músculo se le tensó. No hizo movimiento alguno.

—Déjame verlo, lo necesito.

Me desmayé. Todo se pintó negro. Negro como sus ojos, como su cabello; tan oscuro como su corazón. Oí un llanto y unos pasos cerca. Intenté despertarme pero estaba muy débil. Me perdí otra vez en el bello sueño donde Sasuke me esperaba en la ducha, ansioso por sentir mi cálido cuerpo.

_Sí, todo era un sueño._

Entonces me desperté. El me observaba. Yo me sentía limpia. Toqué mi cabeza y tenía una gasa cubriendo la herida; mi ropa mojada y ensangrentada fue sustituida por un bóxer y una camisa del Uchiha. Entonces, después de todo lo que yo le hice ¿él me había curado? Tal vez su corazón no es tan oscuro como pensé.

Puso en mis brazos a Kenshi, quien estaba rosita y reía. Sus ojitos me miraban con curiosidad, con su mano atrapo a mi dedo y comenzó a jugar con él. Sonreí como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Comencé a llenar su carita de besos y lo alimenté por un rato. Compartimos un momento único.

Lo hice eructar con unas palmaditas leves en su espalda. Sasuke nos miraba prestando atención al procedimiento, después se desapareció de mi vista. Yo seguí feliz haciéndole cariñitos a mi bebé, diciéndole que lo había echado de menos y que haría lo posible por no alejarme nunca más de él, aunque eso implicara el asesinato de mi dignidad y de mi orgullo.

El niño se durmió muy pronto, lo acosté en el centro de la cama y puse algunas almohadas a su lado para que, en dado caso de que se moviera, no diera directo al suelo.

Busqué el baño y encontré la cocina. Ahí estaba el papá cocinando el desayuno. Eso significaba que yo dormí toda la noche en su cama. El sofá que se veía de lejos tenía algunas sábanas encima, lo que indica que el concilió el sueño ahí. Lo contemplé un rato. Se veía perfecto.

—No me perdonaras, ¿cierto? —cuestioné desilusionada.

—Veo que no has perdido tu inteligencia.

Agaché la mirada. No me daré por vencida muy fácilmente, le daré batalla; haré que me perdone y, en un futuro, lo enamoraré para que Kenshi tenga una familia feliz a su lado. Seré una esposa ejemplar y todo quedará en el pasado. No le daré tiempo para que sea infeliz, lo colmaré de cosas buenas. El me amará tanto como yo lo amo.

—El día que te acompañé a Suna, ¿lo recuerdas? —me preguntó.

—¿Cuándo me dijiste que estabas celoso de Naruto y que yo te vomité?

—Sí. Mis sueños eran la realidad, que ironía.

Guardé silencio, no encontraba palabras.

—Te amo —confesó—, pero no puedo perdonarte.

El _pronóstico_ indicó que las tormentas seguirían en Konoha y, por supuesto, también en mi corazón.


	6. ¿Quién es tu mami ahora?

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Resumen:** —¿Quién te embarazó? —formuló de golpe. —No lo vas a creer, pero tú lo hiciste. —¿Qué? —gritó— ¿Por qué demonios no lo recuerdo bien? Respiré muy profundo —Porque, técnicamente, te violé.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Creo que estoy enamorada y eso significa un BOOM imaginativo.

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

¿Quién es tu mami ahora?

* * *

.

Ciertamente estoy más que jodida. Cualquiera sabe que Sasuke Uchiha ha sido sinónimo de odio, venganza, rencor y mal humor; y bien, hice una encuesta imaginaria a cualquiera que lo conocía. Estos fueron los resultados:

_¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Sasuke me perdone? _

Todos, absolutamente todos respondieron 0.

Ino, en mi cabeza, se rió de mí y me dijo _"sigue soñando"_. Naruto me dijo _"no te desanimes, pero si yo fuera tú la verdad lloraría hasta que me doliera la cabeza"._ Prácticamente hice eso en el instante en el que el Uchiha me dijo que me amaba pero que no podía perdonarme.

Lloré tanto que me dormí una vez, desperté, volví a llorar y me volví a dormir y cuando desperté tenía la peor resaca de mi vida, parecía que había consumido alcohol todo el fin de semana sin parar. Pero no me quedaba de otra, todo es mi culpa.

Entonces, en uno de mis días depresivos, se asomó un rayito de luz representado con la presencia de Kenshi. Sasuke tocó mi puerta y me lo regresó, por un día, pero me lo regresó. Probablemente él haría alguna misión larga y por eso me lo traía a mí para que lo cuidara. Y eso me hacía tan feliz.

En uno de esos días, mientras mi hijo dormía, tomé una de las más grandes decisiones de mi vida; no fue la primera porque no rebasaba la decisión de violar al Uchiha sin dolor ni remordimientos, pero si era concisa y necesitaba ser perseverante, no sería nada fácil.

_Voy a derretir a ese cubo de hielo._

Pasé dos meses yendo y viniendo de su casa a la mía. Cuidaba a Kenshi, hacía de vez en cuando la comida, compraba la despensa alimenticia, prácticamente fui la esposa sin título y mis intentos fuertes, decididos, parecían no dar frutos; cada vez, mientras yo esperaba unas gracias, recibía una mirada helada. Y más si yo le decía algún cumplido o me interesaba por su vida, preguntándole cosas que para él eran absurdas.

Me desanimé, claro que lo hice, porque de eso dependía mi futuro, mi realidad, mi vida misma. De eso dependía mi autoestima, mi seguridad mental. Todo recaía en él y en su puto ego.

¿Por qué ese afán de hacerse el duro?

_¿De qué le servía?_

Creo que de esa manera, siendo un cabrón, obtiene placer, un beneficio muy perverso. Le aumenta el orgullo, lo hace sentir superior porque no necesita a nadie. Pero todos necesitamos a alguien, tal vez unos más que otros. Él necesita a alguien, a lo mejor no a mí, pero puede que a Kenshi sí.

En un día triste, Sasuke llegó desesperado al hospital con nuestro hijo en sus brazos. Me miró con preocupación, con dolor, parecía que había llorado. Puso al bebé —de escasos dos meses— en mis brazos. Hervía en calentura.

Tardamos cuatro días en controlarle una infección en las vías respiratorias y al fin Kenshi recuperó su salud. Creo que el Uchiha se sentía un poco culpable, tal vez no se dio cuenta por su inexperiencia, o porque él no acostumbra ir al doctor cuando se enferma, a menos que se esté muriendo.

Francamente, lo confieso, me hubiera gustado recibir un abrazo suyo cuando la vida de nuestro bebido pendía de un hilo. A lo mejor unas palabras de consuelo bastarían. Un simple _"todo va a salir bien"_ me hubiera aligerado los días, las penas. Pero otra vez recibí nada. Y con dolor me di cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos siempre recalarían en la taza del baño.

Ahí, mientras Sasuke se llevaba al niño después de haber sido dado de alta, cuando recibí la mirada más fría, me di por vencida.

_Porque si mis esfuerzos estaban en el retrete yo seguramente soy la mierda de al lado. _

Seguí visitando a Kenshi como de costumbre, pero evité rotundamente cualquier contacto con su padre. Me dolía el simple hecho de verlo, pero era inevitable. A fuerzas debía sentir su mirada en mí, atravesándome, llenándome de pánico.

Todas las noches derramaba lágrimas. No me bastaba ver mi hijo todos los días por una hora; yo quería tenerlo conmigo todo el día. Pero en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba era prácticamente imposible.

Gaara llegó a la villa para firmar unos acuerdos a los que habían llegado en una junta. Me visitó tres días seguidos en mi consultorio, donde platicábamos ampliamente de temas divertidos y, como siempre, él actuaba como mi psicólogo personal.

Todos sus consejos eran buenos, fáciles de escuchar pero difíciles de poner en práctica. Siempre me sugirió que actuara conforme a mi corazón, eso era algo que me habían dicho una y mil veces.

Me invitó a comer ramen. Yo gustosa acepté, moría de hambre. Ahí estaba Naruto acompañado de Hinata, quién estaba sonriente y hermosa como siempre. Nos unimos a su mesa, platicamos por un rato y con urgencia fui al baño. Cuando regresé Sasuke estaba ahí con Kenshi. Tomé a mi bebé en mis brazos y comencé a acariciarlo.

—Esta mujer es una maravilla en la medicina —dijo Gaara—. Pudo curar mi migraña con solo unas cuantas palabras.

—Sí, claro, cualquier persona puede curar una migraña falsa —sonreí.

—La primera fue real —confesó—, las otras las fingí para verte más tiempo.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, cruelmente.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —me sonrojé.

—Me voy a quedar otros tres días, te visitaré a las cuatro —sentenció—, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como digas —contesté.

Comimos compartiendo unas cuantas sonrisas y burlas, realmente disfrute ese lapso de tiempo, me olvidé de mis preocupaciones, de todo.

Usualmente ocurría eso cuando Gaara estaba cerca de mí. Había algo en él que me inundaba de seguridad, de confianza. Era un chico listo, sensitivo, un líder en toda la extensión de la palabra. Del demonio malévolo de antes no quedaba ni un rastro, él se había encargado de desaparecerlo y, en contraste, relució su hermoso corazón.

Me gustaría muchas veces que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo que él, sin importarle el qué dirán, concentrándose sólo en su propia felicidad y, porque no, en la mía también. Pero sobre todo, enfocándose en la alegría y el bienestar de nuestro hijo, que no era culpable de nada, que cuando estuviera grande haría preguntas y le interesaría conocer la historia de sus padres, pero en cambio obtendría un vacío, un hoyo.

Pensando en Kenshi me daban ganas de luchar otra vez por construir esa familia de ensueño. Yo tenía toda la disposición. Quería ser la madre ideal, la esposa perfecta. Pero lo perfecto no existe, por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la raza humana. Y la familia tampoco existiría, porque el esposo no quería poner de su parte.

Y pensar que mi hijo podría tener ese mismo carácter me vuelve loca. Pobre de la que se enamore de él. Pobre de mí que me enamoré perdidamente de su padre.

Esperé a Gaara en mi consultorio para la charla usual. En cambio, Sasuke entró alegando que le dolía inmensamente la cabeza. Se me hizo raro de él, porque no le agradan para nada los hospitales. Le administré algunos medicamentos para que se le pasara el dolor, se quedó alrededor de media hora acostado hasta que las pastillas hicieron efecto, entonces partió.

_Gaara no llegó._

Al siguiente día volví a esperar a Gaara, me urgía hablar con él, contarle mis dudas. Pero tampoco llegó, cinco minutos antes de las cuatro, la hora pactada para vernos, apareció Sasuke diciéndome que el dolor no se iba, que las pastillas lo habían cesado pero no desaparecido y que así no podía cuidar bien a Kenshi, que estaba con Karizorra.

Le administré medicamentos por intravenosa, a lo mejor esos si funcionarían más efectivamente. Me pidió que apagara la luz, se acostó y se durmió. Una hora lo estuve contemplando, esa hora se fue volando.

_Él es hermoso e irresistible._

Gaara tampoco apareció ese día.

_¿Podía ser simple coincidencia?_

El tercer —y último— día de Gaara en la aldea fue el más deprimente para mí. No pude hablar con él los dos días anteriores y ahora debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Lo esperé con ansías, preparé todo para irnos a comer temprano, sin disturbios. Entonces, como un freno total, apareció de nuevo el Uchiha con un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, el cual sangraba a chorros.

Me asusté, parecía una herida grave.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —le pregunté.

—Fue Naruto, me golpeó demasiado fuerte —divagó.

—Tú me dijiste que te golpeara con toda mi fuerza —recriminó Naruto, que lo acompañaba—, no pensé que el golpe se iría directo a tu cabeza, idiota.

—Cierra la boca —sentenció.

—Yo me encargo de él Naruto —le dije.

El susodicho se sentó en la sala de espera. Yo llevé a Sasuke a mi consultorio para analizar la herida, la cual no fue de mucha consideración, el sangrado era exagerado en comparación con el daño real; más sin embargo el moreno alegaba que le dolía demasiado, que le administrara algo urgentemente. Le di algunos sedantes para que se calmara y se durmiera.

_Tal como aquél día en el que lo violé._

El medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto y Sasuke cambió su estado de ánimo, susurraba algunas palabras y su mirada lucía perdida. Se puso de pie e intentó caminar hacia mí, pero mejor se quedó quieto al percatarse de que probablemente caería al suelo.

—No vas a ver a ese cabrón de pelos rojos —gritó.

—Creo que no, se irá sin haber hablado conmigo y todo por tu culpa.

—Exacto —sonrió arrogantemente.

_¡Cabrón, todo era planeado!_

—¿Qué ganas tratándome como mierda y alejándome de las personas a las que les importo? —le reproché.

—No gano nada —parecía ebrio—, pero me muero de celos cuando ese marica se te acerca y te coquetea.

_¿Celos? ¿Qué demonios…?_

—Pero… —no terminé de hablar. Él me calló con un beso, sumido en las drogas no controlaba su cuerpo y su subconsciente salió a la luz.

—Eres solo mía, recuérdalo.

Me volvió a besar y después sonrió. Lo dirigí hacia la camilla e hice que se recostara. Era divertido, podría usar esos medicamentos más seguido para sacarle la verdad a don cubo de hielo. O mejor dicho a don cubito de hielo derretido. Logré mi meta sin siquiera darme cuenta.

—_¿Quién es tu mami ahora?_ —le pregunté.

—Tú.

Y se durmió con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro.


	7. Buscar un corazón

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Resumen:** —¿Quién te embarazó? —formuló de golpe. —No lo vas a creer, pero tú lo hiciste. —¿Qué? —gritó— ¿Por qué demonios no lo recuerdo bien? Respiré muy profundo —Porque, técnicamente, te violé.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Estoy libre de escuela y por fin puedo pensar claramente xD

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Buscar un corazón.

* * *

.

A veces la rapidez con la que suceden las cosas me deja perpleja. Es increíble como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tu vida cambia y, si en un momento ríes a carcajadas, en el siguiente puedes estar muriendo de dolor.

Yo era feliz, claro que lo era. Kenshi estaba creciendo saludablemente y por fin había conseguido romper el caparazón de acero de Sasuke Uchiha. Después del último incidente en el hospital, él se volvió un poco más atento: cuando yo iba a su casa a visitar a mi hijo podía sentir la mirada de su padre encima de mí, como si estuviera grabando un reality show.

Si bien eso podría catalogarse como acoso, para mí no era nada más que un indicio de que en realidad me amaba y que tal vez su orgullo estaba cediendo. Eso significaba su perdón, su agradecimiento y su compañía.

Su perdón porque iba a tener el valor de perdonar el grave error que cometí al abusar sexualmente de él. Las veces que se sintió deshonrado, humillado y poco hombre pasarían de tortura a alivio; los pensamientos de venganza dejarían de quitarle el sueño y lo ayudarían a ser un mejor hombre, porque si aprendía a perdonarme a mí, futuramente perdonaría todos los pecados de las personas que lo hirieron, incluso hasta se perdonaría a él mismo por ensuciarse tanto el alma.

Su agradecimiento porque, después de todo, le ayudé a cumplir su más anhelada meta después de la venganza. Era indiscutible que gracias a mi acto pudo tener un hijo y pudo sonreírle francamente; desde que Kenshi llegó a su vida, él es, de algún modo, una nueva persona, un padre que está aprendiendo a sobrellevar la vida en familia.

Su compañía llegaría cuando me pidiera matrimonio. Cosa que podría acontecer en unos cuantos meses. Al tenerme a su lado podría contarme todos sus problemas, pedirme que le dé un masaje después de un largo día de entrenamiento o puede que tal vez quiera que hagamos el amor para hacer más bebés y así consolidar un hogar en la casa tan grande que tiene.

Soñar se me da muy bien, es algo innato en mí. Si pagaran por las fantasías probablemente yo sería multimillonaria y podría comprar todas las cosas que me gustan y malcriar a Kenshi un poco mientras su padre no estuviera viendo.

El problema de soñar es que a veces nos aleja del sentimiento de dolor, nos lleva a un lugar de confort y cuando nos acostumbramos a esa sensación de quietud, de suavidad, vienen los grandes problemas que aturden a la mayoría de las personas.

Imaginar una vida mejor es inevitable para cada ser humano; ni siquiera nos percatamos a veces de que estamos haciéndolo. Cuando se tiene la suficiente voluntad, uno es capaz de decir "basta ya, no seas masoquista". Pero cuando las personas como yo nos percatamos de nuestros pensamientos, en vez de detenerlos, los desarrollamos más y más.

Y cuando un pequeño alfiler revienta nuestra burbuja de comodidad, el dolor se hace más grande e insoportable. Eso sucede porque no nos preparamos para tal acontecimiento, pues el dolor es rechazado por cualquier mente razonable. El dolor es la perra principal de cualquier historia, ya sea de comedia, de amor o de tragedia.

Cuando algo le duele a una persona racional, su reacción inmediata es alejarse e ir a un lugar que le cure esa sensación; cuando a una persona desquiciada como yo le duele algo, incluso aunque sea el sentimiento más doloroso del mundo, se queda ahí, viendo como se le va la vida, viendo como le destruyen el alma, sintiendo como el corazón late porque no sabe cómo dejar de hacerlo.

Y es que, sin duda alguna de que soy masoquista, puedo decir que a mí me gusta ver cómo me lastiman para sentir que estoy pagando lo malo que he hecho en el pasado. Sea poco, sea mucho, tengo que pagarlo.

_Porque el dolor lo merezco, el Karma no perdona. _

Aquí estoy, parada en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, viendo como una arpía, zorra, descolorida, le succiona la boca y lo deja sin aliento; lo peor del caso es que él ni se inmuta y hasta parece que le corresponde.

Esta mañana mi querido bebé cumplió tres meses de vida, decidí que le compraría un pastel y que pasaría la tarde-noche a su lado. Era el pretexto perfecto para estar cerca de Sasuke y así lograr un acercamiento más allá de conversaciones sin sentido.

Llegaría, lo miraría y, tomándolo por sorpresa, le robaría un beso.

Kenshi reiría, nos pediría los brazos a alguno de los dos. Nos sentaríamos en el sofá y veríamos una película dramática mientras comemos una rebanada de pastel. El bebé caería dormido instantáneamente después de probar un poco de postre y yo lloraría hasta que Sasuke me diera un beso.

En cuanto salí del hospital, pasé por una tienda y compré un pastel de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y un bonito decorado. Fui a casa, me bañé, me puse un vestido muy lindo y floral, me apreté las mejillas para que se sonrojaran y adorné mi cabello con un moño grande.

Me paré en la puerta de la casa de mi futuro esposo. Agarré aire; cuando estuve dispuesta a tocar, escuché unas risas. Parecía que el destino había cagado mi perfecta velada ya planeada.

Me asomé por la ventana de la cocina, que brindaba una amplia vista. Entonces vi a la perra de Karin e instintivamente me agaché para que no me viera. Eché otro vistazo y ella le besó los labios y lo tomó del cuello.

Juro por Dios que en ese instante sentí como mi corazón recientemente reparado se comenzó a quebrar poco a poco, dejando astillas que penetraban en mi pecho y me hacían querer llorar de coraje, de tristeza, de decepción.

Mis pies caminaron sin dirección, hasta que me percaté de que estaba en un parque, llorando. Vi que mis manos cargaban el pastel, lo abrí y lo devoré sin ningún cubierto. Ahí, mientras lloraba con la boca embarrada de betún comprendí que nunca iba a poder ser feliz.

_Una gran maldición me persigue, pero yo la conjuré. No hay nada que hacer._

Al siguiente día me paré, me maquillé las ojeras y caminé decidida a no llorar más por amor. El único que merecía ese acto era Kenshi y como él estaba bien, podía decirle adiós a esas molestas y perjudicantes gotas saladas.

Desarrollé una cierta aversión ante la idea de ver a Karin o a Sasuke. En tres días, contando el día del percance, no visité a mi bebé; simplemente no podía mirar a su padre a la cara y resistir las ganas de gritarle que era un hipócrita con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

El segundo paso que lleva al ciclo del dolor es la negación. Una de esas noches volví a repasar el hecho y comencé a maquinar ideas del porqué de ese cuadro tan horroroso.

Había una posibilidad de que Karin lo hubiese besado a la fuerza y que Sasuke no se pudo defender. ¿Qué tan lógica sonaba esa expresión? Si nos manejáramos por proporcionalidad, él era mucho más fuerte y capaz de contrarrestar alguna acción ofensiva por parte de ella.

¿Y si lo drogó? Puede ser, pero el Uchiha siempre ha sido un hombre desconfiado. Si ante mi cayó tan fácil fue porque me gane su confianza desde que éramos pequeños y vaya que batallé para conseguirla. A la zorra esa estoy segura que no le cree una frase completa y por más que ella se las hubiera ingeniado, él no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

Podía ser también que decidieron recordar viejos tiempos, pues corría un gran rumor en la aldea de que ella se encargaba de quitarle lo caliente al heredero. Pensar en eso me provocaba un gran asco, pues si este rumor es real, Karin manoseó antes que yo ese cuerpo digno de un dios griego. Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista despectivo y cruel, yo recogí lo que ella, de cierto modo, tiró.

_Soy una pepenadora estúpida._

No había explicación razonable ante el hecho de que ambos se estaban besando en el mismo lugar donde mi hijo dormía. Ver eso pudo haber dejado severos traumas en la mente de mi bebito que en el futuro le provocarían aversión ante cualquier situación similar y desproporcionada, pues la única que tenía derecho de besar a ese hombre era yo.

Al cuarto día Sasuke fue y tocó mi puerta con bebé Kenshi en sus brazos. No lo saludé, evité mirarlo fijamente, no le sonreí; tomé a nuestro hijo, esperé a que su padre se fuera y cerré la puerta. Verlo no me provocó hormiguitas en el estómago, ni me puse un poco nerviosa como siempre me sucedía, al mirarlo frente a mí sólo pude sentir incomodidad.

Bebé Uchiha durmió conmigo toda la noche, a lo mejor el corazón de su padre pudo haber creído que necesitábamos un poco de tiempo a solas. Eso le suma un punto a su historial sentimental, pero sigue estando muy por debajo del margen permitido. Al día siguiente fui y le entregué a nuestro hijo, pues yo debía hacer unas compras de material quirúrgico fuera de la ciudad; estoy segura que al faltar solo tres días para mi cumpleaños, este fue un gran pretexto para que Ino volviera a organizarme una fiesta en grande y por eso Naruto me mandó fuera, pues ese tipo de compras no me correspondían a mí.

Kenshi se durmió instantáneamente durante el corto trayecto de mi casa a la de su padre. Es impresionante cómo este niño tiene la capacidad de dormir tanto y cómo ningún ruido le molesta su velada; debido a esto tuve que entrar al que estaba destinado a ser mi hogar y acostar a mi hijo en su cuna.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a irme, Sasuke se paró en la puerta, impidiéndome la salida.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —cuestioné algo molesta— Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, estoy perfectamente bien —hice una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

—No me mientas.

—Es increíble que precisamente tú me pidas eso, siendo que eres el mentiroso más grande que he conocido en mi vida —me miró sin entender—. Pero no te culpo a ti por mis desgracias, yo cargo con el peso de haber sido tan ingenua como para creer que tu podrido corazón podía sentir algo tan hermoso y tan grande como el amor.

—Hn —musitó.

—No es bueno que vayas por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, todo se regresa. Mírame a mí —reí irónicamente—. Si andas besando a Karin cuando se te antoje, ella puede enamorarse como yo lo hice de ti y ya no será sólo mi alma la que se joda.

—No sé qué fue lo que te dijo, pero es mentira.

—No me dijo nada, yo vi cómo te besaba y tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo —lo enfrenté.

—Pareces una esposa celosa —recriminó.

—Nada de eso, sólo siento cómo se burlaron de mis sentimientos. En cuanto me vaya iré a pedirle un libro a Sai y te lo prestaré para que leas lo que el amor conlleva. Cuando le dices a una persona que la amas y que la quieres sólo para ti, debes respetar lo que una pareja significa, pues al parecer no lo sabes.

Él se quedó callado y con la mirada fija en mí.

—¿Sabes? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta— En vez de haber buscado venganza todo este tiempo, debiste _buscar un corazón_, porque tú nunca lo has tenido ni mucho menos lo tendrás aunque vuelvas a nacer.

Salí casi corriendo de ahí mientras Sasuke se quedó perdido, mirando a la nada. En medio de mi mente aturdida creí recordar como sus ojos se humedecieron cuando yo le decía con dolor todo lo que sentía dentro de mí ser.

Si realmente me quiere, tendrá que ganarse mi confianza otra vez, porque mi amor siempre lo ha tenido.

_Y lo tendrá hasta que me muera._


	8. Sí, claro ¡¿Qué!

**53 centímetros.**

.

.

**Resumen:** —¿Quién te embarazó? —formuló de golpe. —No lo vas a creer, pero tú lo hiciste. —¿Qué? —gritó— ¿Por qué demonios no lo recuerdo bien? Respiré muy profundo —Porque, técnicamente, te violé.

**Autora:** risita.

**Notas:** Estoy libre de escuela y por fin puedo pensar claramente xD

_**Naruto®**_ es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Sí, claro… ¡¿Qué?

* * *

.

Respirar es algo que hacemos inconscientemente; cuando algo nos obstruye este proceso, automáticamente buscamos algo que nos devuelva el aliento. Incluso si morimos, jamás dejamos de luchar por volver a respirar. Justo eso deberíamos hacer con los problemas.

Si es extremadamente difícil, si duele horriblemente, si se cierran todas las puertas, es preciso buscar otras alternativas para solucionar nuestros problemas.

El verdadero conflicto de todos nosotros es que nuestra mente se bloquea ante la alerta de algún disturbio que pueda frenar nuestros sueños.

Justo eso fue lo que sucedió conmigo.

Al principio, después de aquella dolorosa ruptura emocional, me fue muy difícil no culparme a mí misma por todas las mierdas que estaban cayendo del cielo.

Cuando Kenshi se atragantó con un dulce que traía en la boca, sentí cómo el mundo realmente se me caía encima y me aplastaba, luché por quitarle la obstrucción de su garganta y justo cuando él volvió a respirar, sentí de nuevo una gran felicidad dentro de mí.

Finalmente me di cuenta que no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por algo que nunca —ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana— tendría un buen final.

Mi relación con Sasuke Uchiha sólo me hizo perder mi autoestima y depender de lo que sus hermosos ojos me ordenaban.

Entonces decidí dejar por la paz todo aquello que me atormentaba y procedí a rehacer mi vida de una manera más tranquila.

Independientemente de mi constante odio hacia la arpía y hacia el cabrón ilusionista, el tiempo pasó casi sin que me diera cuenta. Las personas a mi alrededor, justo como yo, siguieron adelante con sus vidas.

Y así, poco a poco, ese sentimiento de rencor fue desapareciendo. Ya no odiaba a nadie y eso fue en gran parte por el proceso de madurez que inconscientemente atravesé.

Sasuke también cambió; muy poco ante la vista de los ajenos, mucho ante mí. Con mucha accesibilidad, que era poco característica de su persona, me dejó criar nuevamente, como al principio, a nuestro hijo.

Ya no tendría que ir yo todos los días a su casa; ahora el venía de vez en cuando, si sus apretadas misiones se lo permitían.

También nos visitaba el inmaduro e idiota de mi mejor amigo, quién nunca perdía una oportunidad para hacerme sonreír o sacarme de quicio.

—Naruto, ya te dije que cuando vengas a comer te traigas tu comida aparte porque siempre te acabas todo —expresé con fatiga.

—No seas tacaña, Sakura, después de todo, tienes un gran trabajo gracias a mí —se mofó.

—¿Qué carajo acabas de pronunciar? —sentencié encolerizada.

—Que eres la mejor médico ninja del mundo y es por eso que estamos muy orgullosos de tenerte de nuestro lado —se excusó.

—¡Cabrón! —grité mientras intentaba estrangularlo.

Probablemente eso sea lo que más me gusta de él, su habilidad para hacerme olvidar mis problemas existenciales y para hacerme sentir que no importa qué tan difíciles estén los tiempos, siempre va a salir el sol.

Hinata es realmente una chica muy afortunada por tenerlo a su lado, seguramente él será un excelente padre, un magnífico esposo, un ser humano hermoso.

A veces me gustaría tener a alguien así a mi lado, pero no coincidiría con mi personalidad mezquina e insoportable. Creo que mi tipo de hombre se asemeja a lo que representa Sasuke Uchiha.

Siento lástima por mí.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando escuché a Naruto hablar como idiota frente a Kenshi.

Mi bebé sólo lo miraba con cara de "eres gracioso".

—Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio —repetía una y otra vez.

—Es inútil que hagas eso, te ves tan tonto —reí.

—Ya tiene diez meses, debería por lo menos decir mamá —recriminó.

—Recuerda que los varones son más lentos que las nenas, así que no le exijas mucho que todavía es un pequeño —consentí.

—Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio —comenzó a marcar mucho sus movimientos bucales frente a Kenshi.

Mientras lavaba los trastes sucios, escuché la frase más hermosa del mundo:

—Ma-má.

Salí como bala a abrazar a mi bebé ante la mirada feliz de Naruto. Le hicimos fiestas y gracias durante un buen rato, mientras el pequeño repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra.

Fue realmente maravilloso sentir que todos mis esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Esa noche dormí feliz y la siguiente, y la siguiente también, y toda la semana, y todo el mes.

Cuando Kenshi pronunció por primera vez "papá" frente a Sasuke, este casi rompía en llanto de la emoción. Claro que no fue muy notorio, pero el simple brillo que mostraban sus ojos fue suficiente para decirme que era feliz, que estaba completo.

Nuestra relación mejoró considerablemente después de eso. Algunas veces yo le curaba sus heridas o comíamos juntos. También fueron paulatinas nuestras pláticas sobre el bebé o cosas de trabajo.

Lo cierto es que nos convertimos en amigos, si así se puede llamar a nuestros nexos tan extraños que hemos estado compartiendo desde hace muchos años.

—Oye —me dijo un día—. No acostumbro dar explicaciones, pero tienes que saber que Karin y yo no somos ni fuimos nada.

—No hacía falta que lo dijeras, el pasado es el pasado.

—Hn —pronunció—, no me gustan los malentendidos.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a percatarme del maldito sentimiento que de nuevo amenazaba con florecer en mi interior. No podía permitirle a mi corazón volver a tener esas ilusiones tontas e irreales.

Sasuke es el padre de mi hijo y nada más.

Un domingo, como era costumbre, el Uchiha se llevó al bebé a pasear. Cuando regresaron, el menor yacía completamente dormido en los brazos de su padre, quién estaba parado en la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos.

Le abrí la puerta e inmediatamente, apresurado, acostó al niño en su cuna. Volvió a mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke en ese estado es muy preocupante.

—Estuve hablando con Kenshi —dijo.

—Sasuke, Kenshi apenas y dice papá —sonreí.

—Déjame terminar —sentenció—. Después de un buen rato llegamos a la conclusión de que él necesita una familia y entonces tú y yo debemos casarnos.

—Sí, claro —pronuncié ante su comentario, sin digerirlo completamente—… ¡¿Qué? —grité cuando recordé la última palabra que sus labios habían expedido.

—No pienso volver a repetirlo.

Ok, seguí sin entender. Es insólito, ¿acaso Sasuke Uchiha me estaba pidiendo matrimonio o es que tengo los oídos llenos de cerilla?


End file.
